Ballad:Takhisis heaven in the abyss
by someonelse
Summary: this is a poem thru Takhisis's eyes. sorta just a history of hers. . . i guess . it's mostly during the Lost Souls section, but does have mentions about Legend of Huma and such. . (somewhat a spoiler, but still leaves a lot open) =)


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only the words, well I guess the voice at the beginning,ending, and some points inbetween. . . but nothing else. Please let me know before you use or copy this . . .yeah . . uh did I forget anything? . . . I wished I owned the characters, actually Nah then it wouldn't be as fun to read the books!sorry if this copied weird my comp was having problems. Thanks. . . . 

this is in **Takhisis point of view.. . . .**

__

Takhisis my love, into the unperceived I watch 

this is where I stand, this is my heart you adorn

your obscure world is my home

awaiting the day when I will come, this is the day I await

when I shall enter the blessed realm. . . . 

__

Takhisis my love forget this blight, enter with me unto the world

forget your quest to conquer , come with me my lovely one . . . . 

Staring out into the abyss, from the unknown

what a pitiful scene as all of those below cower before me

this is my home, this is my kingdom

my eternal purgatory which I'll escape, look upon this splendid wealth

the sky has no bottom, the ground has no top

an imagery that had no ending, beckoned by a single thought

the visions are mine, twisted and tormented by a mocking voice

this is what you've forgot, this is what you lost

you hear my voice with every thought

everything is touched by me, as you cower before my wrath

the bitter smile that this brings

as I entice you with a picture of glory that you could achieve

something that you may receive

something that may come to you by helping me 

as I frustrate you with an enigmatic puzzle

some that'll shatter you

something that'll make you forget everything else

As I seduce you with my beauty that I am

I promise you with that you'll never receive

as I see you grovel with fear, terrified at what you watch

a beast of five heads, pure malevolence 

black that whispers of the nothingness that will seize you

white that hints of the eternal struggle which you'll fail before me

green that plots great things against you, that you'll never overcome

blue that breaths all the things that you are a fear of, though they were a refreshing breeze

red that divulges you deepest thoughts and mildest wishes against you

As this rumors to be the only thing that entertains me, upon the laugh that I release

_Takhisis come away you still have a chance let you leave and come with me_

We can rest for all of eternity

fighting to be free of this struggle, fighting to command the world

I hold this is my hand, as I keep falling from my goal

this I will succeed, as I was thrown from it before

which I was made to hurry, I abided my time though

This is what I shall remember

those who put me here are all long gone

past mistakes have been made

when I took glory upon myself, when I made all pay tribute to me

when all those had to show their respect s or I'd burn and level their property

all those that fought against me, that would fight against me, they'd see their lives changed

as nothing they once loved stood beside them, but was used against them

then they were thrown like a broken doll that had serve it's purpose, for it had

Burning towns and cities to the ground, since they weren't loyal anymore

as I work through the power that I hold

__

Takhisis give up this folly, it can end in nothing but destruction

Please remember this, you are my stars and the sun 

The moon in the sky, this is my destiny

Saving one that wanted more, shipwrecked in the ocean

sheltering and encouraging the lonely child

while I took great care to avoid the gaze that followed me

that could change the path that I choose, to limit and pursue it so

to take the power, to take the joy and happiness

that she once held brushing her adopted daughters hair

that of which she even gave to me, a trophy upon my shelf something of which I still hold

showing her up most royalty, she ran away and listen to my words

they comforted her and they were her voice and her reason

how to conquer and achieve all my dreams

against those that resigned my name 

as it was a waste of time, as acrid taste when it was spoken

as though nothing could ever change that had already

I was led to victory, uniting all the world underneath my heel

against the people, who I don not fear

Inside quarrels and a brave show, as the papers were signed to let me rule

a false sense of security, by the puny thing considered a shield

Dragons conquering for pure avarice

that of which I shall unite under me, when the time comes

my servant and daughter, as she prepares the world for me, that of which I'm to enter

given her the power to heal and conquer

pure ambition deep within to achieve something twisted in reason by me

blinding her to what she sees, blinding her to what she does 

as I allow her to unite the world by conquering it, under different motives is her guise

an intelligence that I knew she had let's her accomplish so much. . . 

__

Takhisis come away before it's too late! Please abandon this before you fall

Moving the world, hiding it away from those

given to me by the Gods of purity that fled

hunting to find it in a haste when it was shown to be given a chance

amiss from them, as they searched and they couldn't find it 

I laugh with pure delight at their obviousness in the world about them

as they were sure that I had fled, but was just biding my time

biding my time in the purgatory that they shut me in to protect the world

though they are losing to me, even when I'm not at my strongest

as I am conquering everything , the magic has become wane in the world

only those that follow me are granted their hearts desire without being drained or their energy

the power that they hold with a single word, that burns their spirit then leaves them empty

a trouble they say I've become, as I mock them for their stupidity

I hide away as they went away

I became the power and moved the world far away

nothing was noticed for the longest time

until a troublesome pest noticed the future had changed

in search they went, of something they didn't know

those that had admonished my hopes were almost gone

I have been conquering and they have been cowering

as they realize I have waited for them to slip 

A forge above waiting, burning bright with a fire

not even realizing that something was amiss

the dwarf that resided there waiting . . . . always waiting

the three moons so long ago have become one in the sky

the magic that waned in the world

still some grasping onto a lingering hope

off they went in search of something they didn't know

fighting the forces of the world, some had fought chaos long ago

chaos's goal was to destroy alone, moved was the world by me after chaos's battle

without none of his children knowing, but me

when so much changed in a little time, the world was unbalanced and uncontrolled

ambition and greed from me, qualities that I deem

When some Finally found the world

this they had searched long and hard then greeted by me

demons and minions of mine that had prepared to fight for some time

against the forces that had waited and wasted over the time

Takhisis there is still time if you will give up this path that you take, 

Takhisis please come _with me . . . . _

I versed my brother for the power, when the mortals started to become curious

humanity was admitted to conquer while we fought in the tower

spires high in the sky, a looking point of the world

this is where I was sure I'd won, to secure my foot in the door of humanity

this is where I wasn't suspecting, this is where ignorance reigned and mortals were no fear

I started to close my eyes, I realized my mistake too late

As I cried out in pain, this is where I was sure I'd await

This wasn't supposed to happen. . . . . I am immortal

I close my eyes with the increasing pain, I try to stop the river of blood

that seeps through my fingers, no matter what I do I am failing

my life keeps slipping away from me

As I try to figure out where I failed, this world was mine and I thought I'd keep it

As I open my eyes, for what I can tell is one last look

this world I'd try to conquer, this world I'd tried to dominate, this power that I held

Those that I held in thrall after they crusaded against me, a pain I wield as they nearly won

They gave up everything, nothing compared to what I've done. . . . 

This is the final moment as I hold my insides inside me, my blood wells through my fingers

My brother is standing over me, with a look of saddened pity

As my breath shatters, the blood drips the last life that I have

gasping out this wasn't supposed to happen. . . . . . 

Taking with me the power, unbalancing the world

this is what I've done, chaos when I'm gone

unleashing an immortal into the now mortal life

this is what I've done with my last breath

the blood will always stain that of where I fell

something is still out of order. . . . .

Takhisis my love, into the perceived I watch

this is where I stand, this is my heart

that you once adorned, your obscure world was once my home

that of which you do not hold

Takhisis my love. . . . 


End file.
